iepfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Discovery Kids Victoria
Discovery Kids is a kids channel from Victoria owned by Discovery International that launched on New Year 2000, it airs its series in Victorian Portuguese Creative Era (2000-2002) In 2000, DIscovery Kids Victoria first launched on TV's, it had an alternate logo instead of the Discovery Kids UK logo It had some 7-13 ages shows Check Out Us! Era (2002-2003) In 2002, Discovery Kids Victoria rebranded, the rebrand was so criticized, sobre experts ranted on the rebrand "It didn't make sense, it rip-offed the last brand and the logo didn't fitted well, honestly, that rebrand sucked" Pop Era (2003-2007) This era had bumpers of bubbles popping and Doki ending "Aqui, em Discovery Kids!" (Here, in Discovery Kids) Doki was voiced by Rodrigo Cleison Blocks era (2007-2011) Considered the best era of Discovery Kids, Victoria adopted the Latin America brand Discovery Kids Victoria made 10 years Rings era (2011-2016) In 2011,Discovery Kids rebranded, following Latin America brand again Rodrigo get on puberty, Doki was voiced by Lucas Coutinho Universe era (2016-2018) In December 2016, DIscovery Kids Victoria rebranded, again following LA and Brazil It was considered the worst era, only airing Discovery Kids (LA) and PBS Kids (US) shows Modern Era (2018-) In 2018, Discovery Kids Latin America didn't let Discovery Kids Victoria use its brand, so Discovery Kids Victoria used its own brand and UK logo The channel made 20 years in 2020, because of this, Discovery Kids Victoria made a marathon named "20 Anos Em 20 Dias" (20 Years In 20 Days), which aired those days in history variating the day (Example: 1/3/2020 = 1/3/2003) Discovery Kids Victoria changed its logo in 1/20/2020, merging the Latin American Logo with the American Logo Current programming (Mondays to Fridays) 0:00 - 1:15- Peppa 1:15 - 1:30- Doki Disco-Retro starts 1:30 - 1:50- LazyTown 1:50 - 2:05- Caillou 2:05 - 2:15- Ben & Holly 2:15 - 2:30 - PB&J Otter 2:30- 3:00- Dora the Explorer 3:00 - 3:10- Arthur (old seasons) 3:10 - 3:25- Cyberchase (old seasons) 3:25 - 3:45- Ka!Blam! 3:45 - 4:00- Sesame Street 4:00 - 4:20- Ni Hao Kai-Lan 4:20 - 4:25- Our Community (Victorian Cartoon) 4:25 - 4:45- It's Play Time! (Victorian Cartoon) 4:45 - 4:55- Thomas & Friends 4:55 - 5:15- Stanley 5:15 - 5:30- Jay Jay the Jet Plane 5:30 - 5:40- ToddWorld 5:40 - 6:00 The Cat and the Dog (Victorian Cartoon) Disco-Retro ends 6:00 - 7:00- Kit and Kat 7:00 - 7:10- Angry Birds Toons 7:10 - 7:20- Paw Patrol 7:20 - 8:05- Peppa 8:05 - 8:30- Pizza Warriors (Victorian Cartoon) 8:30 - 9:00- Forza! Hidemaru 9:00 - 9:15- My Little Pony 9:15 - 9:45- The new adventures of Doki & Friends 9:45 - 10:00- Barney and Friends Nick Kids block starts 10:00 - 11:00- The Loud House 11:00 - 12:00- SpongeBob SquarePants 12:00 - 12:30- The Loud House Nick Kids block ends/ Nick Junior Kids block starts 12:30 - 13:00- Dora the Explorer 13:00 - 13:30- Paw Patrol 13:30 - 14:00- Top Wing 14:00 - 14:30- Bubble Guppies 14:30 - 15:00- Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! 15:00 - 15:30- Lalaloopsy Nick Junior Kids block ends 15:30 - 16:15- Doki & Friends 16:15 - 16:40- Super Wings 16:40 - 17:00- Miles from Tommorowland 17:00-18:30- Peppa 18:30-19:45- My Little Pony 19:45-20:00- Hi-5 (Middle East) 20:00-20:45- Peabody & Sherman Show 20:45 - 22:00- My Little Pony 22:00 - 22:30- Charlie and Lola 22:30 - 23:00- Super Wings 23:00 - 23:15- Peppa 23:15 - 0:00- Doki Weekend programming Disco-Retro starts 0:00 - 1:00- Charlie and Lola 1:00 - 1:15- Save-Ums 1:15 - 1:30- The Barckyandigans 1:30 - 1:50- LazyTown 1:50 - 2:05- Caillou 2:05 - 2:15- Ben & Holly 2:15 - 3:00 - PB&J Otter 3:00 - 3:10- Arthur (old seasons) 3:10 - 3:25- Cyberchase (old seasons) 3:25 - 4:00- Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! 4:00 - 4:20- Ni Hao Kai-Lan 4:20 - 4:25- Our Community (Victorian Cartoon) 4:25 - 4:45- It's Play Time! (Victorian Cartoon) 4:45 - 4:55- Thomas & Friends 4:55 - 5:15- Stanley 5:15 - 5:30- Jay Jay the Jet Plane 5:30 - 5:40- ToddWorld 5:40 - 6:00 The Cat and the Dog (Victorian Cartoon) 6:00 - 7:00- Sesame Street Disco-Retro ends 7:00 - 8:00- Kit and Kat 8:00 - 8:25- Angry Birds Toons 8:25 - 9:00- Peppa 9:00- 9:30- Pizza Warriors (Victorian Cartoon) 9:30 - 9:50- Forza! Hidemaru 9:50 - 10:15- My Little Pony 10:15 - 10:45- The new adventures of Doki & Friends 10:45 - 11:00- Barney and Friends Nick Kids block starts 11:00 - 11:30- The Thundermans 11:30 - 12:00- Game Shakers 12:30 - 12:45- School of Rock 12:45 - 13:00- Cousins for Life 13:00 - 14:00- Henry Danger Nick Kids block ends/ Nick Junior Kids block starts 14:00 - 15:00- Dora the Explorer 15:00 - 15:30- Go! Diego! Go! Nick Junior Kids block ends 15:30 - 16:15- Doki & Friends 16:15 - 16:40- Miles from Tommorowland 16:40 - 17:00- Ollie & Moon 17:00 - 17:30- Peppa 17:30 - 18:00- Countryballs 18:00 - 18:15- Maya And Miguel 18:15 - 18:30- Cooking with Tadeo (Victorian Cartoon) 18:30-19:45- My Little Pony 19:45-20:00- Hi-5 (Middle East) 20:00-20:45- Peabody & Sherman Show 20:45 - 22:00- My Little Pony 22:00 - 22:30- Charlie and Lola 22:30 - 23:00- Super Wings 23:00 - 23:15- Peppa 23:15 - 0:00- Doki Trivia Since Molsye inc. owns Nickelodeon (Victoria) and Discovery Kids (Victoria), there is a block of Nickelodeon and Nick Junior in Discovery Kids, but this may end, because ViacomCBS and Molsye are arguing about Nickelodeon and Nick Jr that "Nickelodeon doesn't needs Molsye to be popular" Discovery Kids is the 3rd most watched kids channel in Victoria Discovery Kids Victoria was nominated on the Featured Channel category on I.E.P Fanon Awards 2019, but they lost Discovery Kids will soon gain a brother In January 17th, 2020, the London headquarter cutten off the signal of Discovery Kids Victoria, this action scared 2,5 million Victorians watching Discovery Kids Victoria During the Universe Era, Discovery Kids removed the block "DIsco-Retro", so, after 1 AM, Discovery Kids Victoria aired divided programmation with Discovery Channel Victoria Mondays to Fridays and it aired a black screen at Weekends (Except for summer or winter holidays, they aired a rerun of the Day Programming every day) See also Nickelodeon Discovery Max Molsye Jetix Animax Minimax Gallery Category:Discovery Kids Category:Luciano Existe Category:Victoria Category:Television channels Category:I.E.P Fanon Awards Category:I.E.P Fanon Awards 2019 Category:Molsye Category:Victorian Portuguese Category:Owned by Luciano Existe Category:Discovery Kids Victoria programming Category:Discovery Kids Victoria